


Solitary

by failpail (shamebucket)



Category: AO3 Tags, Help I'm Trapped In A Tag Set
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, EADrabble, Gen, Horror, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/failpail
Summary: In Uncategorized Fandoms, nobody can hear you scream.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



> I'm really amazing at word searches so I know I did this right! You didn't leave me prompts for our matched fandom tho :possum_screm: 

You're not sure how you got here. 

The cell you live in has grey walls and a white floor. You have pounded your fists against these confines to no avail. 

Someone rips off the ceiling. 

They see your face, but you cannot see them. "Save me!" you implore. 

Before your words can reach them, they slam the ceiling back down, ensconcing you in darkness. 

You'll never escape this nightmare.


End file.
